digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure/Characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A talk about Davis is my rewrite of Digimon Advemture Section heading Davis Age: 137 Birthday: 1853 Digimon: Veemon (rookie level) Digivolves to: Flamedramon (armor courage mode) Raidramon (armor friendship mode) ExVeemon (champion mode Paildramon (DNA mode) Grade: 8th Digivice color: Navy blue Disscussion: Born eight years before the Civil War occurred in America, Davis is a man with much experience. He hides himself as a man the same grade as T.K., as middle schooler. This is due to Gennai. When Davis was living through the Civil War, he had some imaginations of a world that was like the future. He wondered what it would be like. He was doing this with a girl his same age, sad news was that she died during the war. So Davis was alone to make the imaginations all by himself. Soon after the war, he started seeing places that looked like what he thought of before in real life. He let his imagination run, and more of what he imagined happened. In the year 1878, he married a woman named Trudy, when he was 25. She was 32. The marriage only lasted for a little over eight months. Claiming marrying somebody seven years older than him was the worst mistake he ever made. They had no children together. Now, he had a low paying job that made it so that he made ends meets every month. In 1885, he married once again. To a woman whose name he forgot now. He was 32 now, and she was 29. They had one girl together in 1987. The marriage ended in 1990, when their girl died. She blamed it on him, and left him. By now, at 47, he started thinking about his promise to Tina, the girl he had imagined the world with. His promise was to let this world live on forever, or until he was done. Now ashamed by this, he started thinking about the world again. Thus, leading to the creation of the digital world. Davis had now created a entire world. He realized that he was now going have to manage an entire world by himself now. So he put his thoughts out on the new place. This made teh four continents. He though of creatures, and technology from the future, and that was how the digimon where made. He had taken everything that he was seeing over time, and putting it in thoughts. The seven connections of the digital world and Earth where made by places that he visited. All things that related to digivolving where made by his imagination. Then in 1914, World War 1 started. Due to this, and his emotions, a real war in the digital world started, and lasted as long as the world war. Davis joined the army on the winning side at 1916, at the age of 63. Half way through the war. At 1919, he married a third time. To a college student that he met in the war. She was twenty-nine years his junior. They had two children together, one born in 1922 (a boy) and another in 1925 (a girl). The children inspired him to make a new idea of the digital world, digimon babies. They would turn into eggs once they died. He was now invested in his job, family, and the digital world one hundred percent of the time. He had now had a solid job, and his kids where now teenagers, when he heard of the threat of war in Germany. Expanding to a second world war, in the year 1939. During Pearl Harbor (1941), Davis tried to join the war, but wasn’t able to. Since by now he would have been in his eighties. But he asked Gennai of something. That since his family died in the attack, he would be able to fight. But he would look much younger so he could fight. Gennai did, and made Davis look like he was in his thirties, despite being 88 now. Davis was a part of almost every big battle of World War 2 for the last four years of the war. Being in so many places, he decided to go around the world, since all he had left was his job, and ideas for the digital world. Now, in his nineties, his mind was filled with many things. With the more knowledge that he developed, the more the digital world expanded. Now it was something that was just beyond imagination, it was a real world that grew and its history developed on its own. He was not surprised with the assassination of president Kennedy, since he remembered that Lincoln was assassinated when he was 12 years old. When World War 2 happened, a similar affect happened, when a was like that happened in the digital world. He was 110 by the time president Kennedy was assassinated. So naturally, he was retired by this time. Despite only coming off as somebody as in his fifties now. He still wandered around, and tried to understand different kinds of legends, these made legends like that this in the digital world. For the next ten to twelve years, he went around and joined universities. He changed his looks by asking Gennai every three years, and changed into different schools. Nobody knew who he was when he showed up, since he now looked like he was only in his twenties. It was by now, Davis realized that he was 119 years old, on Earth. This is what Davis told Gennai, he told Davis that since he created the digital world, he would live until he saw fit that he should move on. But once he died, the digital world would be destroyed forever. At the year 1973, he saw this girl at the university he was attending, and slept with her for one night. This lead to a baby without purpose. It was another girl, and her name was Sora (yes the one in the group). This was in 1975. Davis was now 121 years old, and the mom was 18 (103 years younger than Davis). What he didn’t know was that his new dahugter would be one of the earliest people in the digital world. Feeling regret over fathering another child, and not being able to be around to take care of Sora, Davis went to Japan, a bit away from Russia, to examine himself more. When he saw a family wanting a child, but having no luck, he made another suggestion for Gennai. To bring him back to baby status, so the two parents could be happy with a new kid. So by 1978, Davis started his new life as a child being raised by two parents. By now Davis was 125 years old in reality. Three months later, Yolei was born in the same town as he was dropped off as a new baby. Davis still thought about all the digital world stuff, and how he could improve it. It lead to more development over the next decade, when he was able to get away with only thinking about that. These where the glory years in the digital world, the years of most ideas and greatest developments they had ever seen. In 1985, Davis was unaware, but five kids went to the digital world, these where the first digidestined. Later that year, on the first day of school in second grade, that was when he met Yolei, at age seven. And told his mom “I have never seen anybody like her before.” Meaning, that in the 133 years that he has been alive, he had never seen a woman more beautiful than Yolei. Despite being 125 years younger than him, Davis fell in love with her even more every school year since then. Now at 137 years old, Davis has made a new friend, T.K., who doesn’t know about Davis’s true origins, or what he did to start the digital world. He loves the parents that raise him, but knows that someday, he is going to have to tell them the truth of himself, and everyting that he did to create the digital world. He knows he will have to confront Sora about being her true father. He also knows that he will have to confront the digidestined about him being the creator. He will have to confront Yolei about his feelings, and be fully honest with her. He can’t lie to her. One time, Gennai asked Davis who he loved most in the world, he replied with “Yolei.” He also knew that new digidestined where here, since Gennai told him so. Now, thousands of digital world years later, he is considered to be a legend. He also knew that he was also going his friends at the digital world soon again. Tell them of why he was gone for so long. Even now, he wonders what it would be like if Tina was there for the creations of the digital world to.